Por una quedada
by JudarUchiha
Summary: Todo empezó porque el novio de Marie se fue unos días...


Vamos Eddward, tienes diecisiete años, ella también, tienes un coche, dinero suficiente y llevas pensando en esto desde hace meses… ¿Por qué no me atrevo? Es decir, es solo formular una simple pregunta, no es tan difícil ¿No? Todos los días hago preguntas y nadie me ha dado una paliza por ello, bueno, no demasiadas veces… ¿Ese es el problema? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, el problema no está en la pregunta, la pregunta es simple y concisa, no, el problema no está ni en el medio ni en el interlocutor, el problema está en el receptor de la pregunta… mi tormento desde los 13, la matona del Instituto de Peach Creeck, la más atractiva de sus hermanas, Marie Kanker.

Normalmente no tendría problemas para hablar con ella, somos algo así como amienemigos, ella me sigue persiguiendo por los pasillos, me hace placajes y de vez en cuando me da algún beso en la mejilla (Por lo menos ahora sin pintalabios para que todo el mundo se entere), pero ella me ayuda a defenderme, me da clases de defensa Kanker, me acompaña a la hora de la comida (Eds y Kankers nos sentamos en la misma mesa del comedor) y de vez en cuando la ayudo con los deberes. Pero desde hace unos meses, cuando empezaron unos rumores sobre una relación entre la mediana de las Kanker y un jugador de rugby del instituto empecé a darme cuenta de que el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago no era otra cosa más que celos, al principio me negué a aceptarlo, luego intente combatirlo, luego evitarlo, después deprimirme y finalmente aceptarlo… complete las cinco fases de la aceptación en solo tres meses… meses en los cuales todo el mundo comprobó que los rumores eran ciertos.

Lo peor de ese tiempo fue que mi relación con Marie había evolucionado mucho, y eso sería bueno de no ser porque me contaba lo fantástico que era Brad como novio, los sitios a los que iban, las posturas en las que lo hacían, los sitios en los que lo hacían… nunca volveré a ir al parque. Para bien o para mal Marie no se enteraba de que tras años intentando ser mi novia, justo cuando deja de interesarse en mi yo empiezo a interesarme en ella. Su novio, Brad, parecía más avispado y si dio un poco de cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo y siempre que podía le hacía un chupetón a Marie en el cuello, caminaban juntos con él agarrándola por la cintura, la alejaba de mi lo máximo que podía… pero mi intelecto fue superior al suyo, Peach Creeck estaba ganando todos los partidos de la liga y seguramente el equipo tendría que viajar a la capital del estado para jugar la final, unos tres días; días en los cuales Marie tenía que estar en casa porque su padre estaba de visita por la custodia. El plan era aprovechar esos días para intentar re enamorar a Marie llevándola al cine, a cenar… un plan de lo más simple.

Entonces… ¿¡Por qué es tan difícil invitarla al cine!? Ed se lo pidió a May y ahora son novios, vale que eso fuera solo como amigos pero fue un primer paso.

Mire por millonésima vez la puerta de la caravana azul de las Kanker, llevaba allí cerca de media hora, los vecinos seguramente estarían pensando que soy un acosador o un psicópata de no ser porque soy de alguna forma un habitual en el parque de caravanas.

-¡Doble D!-Me gire al oír mi apodo y vi a Jack, un chico de mi edad del parque de caravanas al que había conocido hace algunos años, su familia apenas tenía dinero y solo uno de sus quince hermanos podía ir al colegio así que yo me encargaba de enseñarles cosas básicas como leer, escribir, contar y un poco de cultura básica-¿Vas a ver a Marie?-Asentí nervioso y Jack se rio-Tranqui' tronco, que el maromo que la ronda no ha asomao' el 'cico

-Ya lo sé, esta con el equipo en la capital preparándose para jugar la final-Conteste mirándole a la cara, el pelo verde teñido resaltaba sobre su piel, era como si tuviera un césped en la cabeza-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Ueno, Marie es tu jaca y ese maromo no me 'usta na de na-Respondió cruzándose de brazos-Siempre que v' a mi 'rmana Lucy se pone morcillón y intenta llevársela al huerto

-E intenta-Le corregí frunciendo el ceño, la forma de hablar de Jack y sus hermanos era muy rustica y aunque había intentado corregir sus errores gramaticales siempre volvían a repetirlos así que en vez de obligarles a repetir una frase completa les pedía que corrigieran pequeñas faltas como esa-Recuerda lo que pasa cuando es y con una i al principio de la palabra

-E intenta llevársela al huerto, perdón maestro, se me 'scapa 'empre-Se disculpó descruzando los brazos-Ueno, ¿Vas a llamar a la 'uerta o qué?

-Claro-Me di la vuelta y antes de tocar mire por encima de mi hombro y vi a Jack con una de sus hermanas pequeñas-¿Vais a quedaros ahí todo el rato?

-Pos claro compadre-Contesto Jack con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero velo por lo bonico que es, una historia de amor-Contesto Claire con una sonrisa soñadora

Me arme de valor y llame a la puerta, dentro se escucharon los típicos gritos de las tres hermanas, luego May asomo la cabeza pero antes de poder decir nada volvió a entrar de golpe, di un paso atrás pero Jack y Claire me empujaron hacia delante y me susurraron ánimos. Entonces Lee abrió completamente la puerta

-¡Es Doble D!-Grito para dentro de la caravana con una sonrisa-¿Qué te trae por aquí cerebrito?

-Em… quería ver a Marie-Conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que la cabeza azul de la mediana se asomaba por debajo del brazo de la mayor-Hola Marie

-Hola Doble D-Contesto Marie con una sonrisa, entonces empujo a Lee dentro con una patada y se recostó en el marco de la puerta-¿Qué querías?

-Pues… había pensado que a lo mejor, si no quieres no, no quiero obligarte a nada, ¡Por supuesto que no! Este es un país libre gracias a Dios y a nuestros queridos presidentes, pero había pensado que-

-Te estas repitiendo Doble D-Me avisó Marie con una sonrisa burlona-Dime lo que quieres y déjate de rodeos

-¡Claro! Veras, estaba viendo la tele y vi un tráiler de una película que se ha estrenado hace poco y se me ocurrió la idea de que podíamos ir tu y yo a verla… al cine… hoy… ¿Qué opinas?-Agache la mirada mordiéndome el labio. Ya está, seguro que me dice que no, está saliendo con Brad, ¿Por qué iba a querer ir al cine con otro chico?

-OK-Levante la cabeza y me encontré con su sonrisa-¿A qué hora vamos?-¡Ha aceptado! Sí señor, lo he conseguido, creía que no podría pero lo he hecho, ¡Toma ya!-Doble D

-¿Eh, qué?-Pregunte desorientado

-Hora

-Son las dos de la tarde-Conteste mirando mi reloj de pulsera

-La del cine bobo-Contesto dándome un golpe amistoso en el pecho

-Ah, claro… hay una sesión a las cinco ¿Te parece bien?

-A las cinco estoy ocupada, mi padre viene de tres a ocho-Contesto torciendo la cabeza, su flequillo se deslizo por el puente de su nariz hasta taparle toda la cara-¿No hay nada a esa hora?

-Sí, hay otra sesión a las ocho y veinte ¿A esa hora?-Marie asintió y yo sonreí como un idiota-Pues te espero en el cine a las ocho y veinte con las entradas

Después me despedí y fui a mi casa, Jack y Claire me estuvieron preguntado que peli íbamos a ver, como iba a ir vestido, que haríamos después y por alguna extraña razón también me preguntaron si le iba a regalar una zarigüeya atropellada… solo ellos se entienden. El resto del día me estuve arreglando para la cit- ¡Quedada de amigos! Para la quedada de amigos… no hay que adelantar acontecimientos; de momento. Lo tenía todo preparado, Marie había estado hablando de esta película durante semanas, había visto los tráileres conmigo en mi móvil y no había parado de decirme lo guay que era, Brad no la había llevado nunca al cine porque siempre estaba entrenando con el equipo o de fiesta con Marie y sus amigos, así que seguro que no la había visto antes.

Limpie la casa, me duche, me lave los dientes, me puse desodorante y me peine antes de volver a ponerme el gorro, lo llevaba desde los cuatro años y nunca salía sin él, ni si quiera para una ci- ¡Quedada de amigos!

Al llegar al cine pedí dos entradas en la última fila cerca del centro y me fui a la entrada a esperar a Marie, había mucha gente entrando y saliendo, lo que me puso más nervioso, mire la hora 8:17, tres minutos para que empezase la película, la busque con la mirada y seguía sin aparecer. Una niña pequeña pasó llorando a mi lado, estaba sola, tenía el pelo castaño claro largo, la piel morena, iba con una camiseta de Mickey Mouse, pantalones vaqueros y deportivas, la pobre parecía perdida así que me acerque a ella.

-Hola pequeña-La salude con una sonrisa, ella me miro con los ojos llorosos hipando por el llanto-Yo soy Edd ¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-me llamo Amy-Contesto entre lágrimas

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde están tus papas?

-Y-yo… mama… íbamos a comprar chuches y… vino mucha gente… no sé dónde está mi mama-Y volvió a llorar, algunas personas que pasaban al lado me miraron con desaprobación; un chico de diecisiete años, con un gorro tapándole hasta la altura de los ojos, piercings en las orejas, ropa de pandillero arrodillado delante de una niña adorable de unos seis años no era la típica imagen de alguien socorriendo a una niña perdida

-Tranquila, tranquila… em… ¿Y si la buscamos entre los dos? ¿Te parece bien?-La niña me miro sorprendida y sonrió feliz

-¡Sí!-Se lanzó a abrazarme y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría

-Bien, bien, ¿Por dónde te perdiste?-La niña me cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme hasta el puesto de palomitas-Vale, pero hay mucha gente ¿Recuerdas cómo iba vestida tu mama?-La niña me miro, puso una mueca pensativa y volvió a llorar-Tranquila, tranquila, está bien… vamos a ver Amy, ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?

-Hannah-Respondió agachando la cabeza

-Vale… pero yo no sé cómo es…-Intente pensar en una solución, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:21, la película ya había empezado, mire a Amy y se me ocurrió una idea-Ya se-Cogí a Amy por debajo de las axilas y la senté en mis hombros-¿Ves a tu mama?-Amy empezó a mirar en todas direcciones

-Veo a mucha gente-Contesto asustada

-¿Y tú mama?-Pregunte sujetándola por las piernas

-Hay una chica con el pelo azul… me gusta el azul-Mire en la misma dirección en la que Amy había señalado a la chica de pelo azul pero había mucha gente y no la vi-¡Mama!

-¡Amy!-Una señora vino corriendo y Amy empezó a forcejear para bajarse, la levante de la misma forma que la había subido y su madre la cogió en brazos-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Me perdí-Respondió Amy mirando al suelo-Pero Edd me ayudo a encontrarte

-¿En serio?-Asentí un poco nervioso, sentí la mirada analizadora de la madre de Amy y fue como si estuviese buscando algún indicio de secuestrador en mi-Bueno, gracias por todo Edd

-De nada, es mi deber como ciudadano ayudar a niños perdidos-Conteste rascándome la nuca-Adiós Amy y no te vuelvas a perder

-Adiós Edd-Respondió Amy con una sonrisa

Me metí entre la muchedumbre de gente y salí otra vez a la calle donde me estaba esperando Marie, estaba de espaldas y todavía no me había visto, se había puesto sus botas negras, sus pantalones de camuflaje preferidos y una chaqueta roja con el logotipo de un taller mecánico (también llevaba una camiseta negra pero no la veía). Me acerque por detrás y le di un pequeño susto.

-Hola Marie-Salude con una sonrisa

-¡Edd!-Marie se giró asustada y me miro con un falso enfado-Me has asustado maldito-Me dio un golpe en el hombro y yo respondí con una sonrisa-Siento llegar tarde, mi padre se había puesto muy pesado diciendo que no tenía derecho a salir con ningún chico, que si soy muy joven, que si los hombres tenéis el cerebro entre las piernas… tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que tu solo eras mi mejor amigo y que mi novio estaba fuera de la ciudad

-Sí, hubiese sido digno de ver-Mire a Marie por unos segundos y chasquee la lengua-¿Entramos? La peli ya ha empezado pero solo nos hemos perdido los cinco primeros minutos

-Claro-Marie empezó a andar hacia dentro y se giró para andar de espaldas-Todavía no me has dicho cual vamos a ver

-¿Todavía no lo sabes?-Marie sonrío como una niña pequeña y negó con la cabeza-¿Crees que soy así de insensible? Por favor, sabes perfectamente que peli vamos a ver desde el segundo en el que te invite al cine-La sonrisa de Marie se agrando y se lanzó a abrazarme por el cuello-Vamos a ver El profesor de violín-Entonces dejo de abrazarme y me miro con cara de "What!?"-¿En serio has picado con una broma tan tonta? Vamos a ver el Escuadrón suicida

Me dio otro golpe en el pecho y entro en el cine, le di las entradas al revisor y fuimos a nuestros sitios, la pantalla estaba proyectando en grande la cara de Will Smith y Marie me informo de ello entusiasmada. A lo largo de la película Marie me estuvo dando golpes en el brazo para que prestara más atención a la pantalla y riéndose se algunas bromas, la película estaba realmente bien, había muchas escenas de acción y el personaje de Harley Quinn estaba más que conseguido, realmente parecía una loca. Cuando termino la película salimos a la calle comentando nuestras escenas preferidas.

-¿Y qué me dices de la escena en la que el Diablo explota y achicharra a todos los malos y todos se quedan como "Dios, este tío es la bomba"?-Me pregunto Marie con entusiasmo

-Ha estado bien-Conteste con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué me dices sobre Harley y Deadshot? Se notaba algo de química entre ellos ¿Amigos con derecho tal vez? Puede ser, aunque es más que obvio que Harley quería algo con Diablo, mandándole indirectas-Levanto las cejas de forma sugerente y se rio-Bueno, más bien parece que Harley quiere algo con todos… menos con Killer Croc

-Puede ser-Respondí pestañeando algunas veces, el cambio de luz se notaba más fuera del cine-A mí me ha gustado Encantadora

-Tienes razón, con esos movimientos tan… no sé, pero molaban-Marie se colgó de mi brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias por haberme llevado a verla, eres el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido Doble D

-Me alegra oír eso-Mentira cochina-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a un Mc. Donald

-OK

Fuimos al Mc. Donald que había justo al lado del cine, había poca gente así que pedimos unas hamburguesas con patatas y refresco y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa al lado de la ventana, hablamos de cosas tribales hasta que Marie soltó un suspiro y dejo la hamburguesa en la bandeja.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunte preocupado

-Claro que si Doble D, voy a cortar con Brad-No pude evitarlo pero interiormente está sonriendo como un idiota, ¿Qué digo sonriendo? ¡Estaba dando la fiesta del siglo!

-¿E-en serio?-Marie asintió mirando su comida, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por controlar mi voz y la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento-¿Por qué? No me habías dicho nada sobre eso

-Me he dado cuenta de que Brad no es el chico que yo creía que era… es más bien todo lo contrario-Me miro por el borde de los ojos-¿Sabías que solo salía conmigo porque soy una Kanker y eso le beneficiaba con otras chicas? Claro, ¿Quién no quiere conseguir levantarle el chico a una Kanker? ¡Ninguna chica!

Marie me conto como había descubierto que Brad tenía un mini harem secreto con las animadoras y el equipo femenino de bádminton, también me conto que ella no se había quedado atrás, cuando se enteró le puso los cuernos con su mejor amigo, pero ya se había hartado de él así que iba a cortar con él en cuanto volviera del cine, le diría que cortaba con él y que además se había acostado con su mejor amigo, así le desmoralizaría para el partido y le fastidiaría por partida triple.

-Eso es algo un poco cruel ¿No crees?-Una vocecita dentro de mí me obligo a decirlo, puede que odiase a Brad y que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón ni nada, pero siempre he odiado el sufrimiento

-Lo más mínimo Doble D-Contesto ella dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa-¿Sabes qué más voy a hacer?-Negué con la cabeza-Voy a decirle que cada vez que me lo montaba con él pensaba en ti, eso sí que le dará en su orgullo de macho

-¿Eso no es ya mentir?-Pregunte levantando una ceja, aunque me hubiese gustado la idea

-No es mentir si es verdad, a menos que sea mentira el que es mentira en cuyo caso es una mentira cierta ya que en realidad es una verdad escondida dentro de una mentira para que otra persona piense que es una mentira pero entienda que en realidad es verdad, pero si finalmente es verdad y yo digo que es una mentira entonces será una mentira lo de que es una mentira ¿Capicci?-Asentí no muy seguro de haberlo entendido todo-Bien, porque no estoy segura de ser capaz de repetirlo

Al volver a mi casa todo estaba a oscuras, como siempre; mis padres estaban en uno de sus viajes de negocios súper importantes y mi cocina estaba llena de post its con indicaciones y agradecimientos. Me fui directamente a la cama, antes de entrar en mi habitación vi que en mi puerta había un post-it rojo, era la primera vez que veía uno de esos en mi casa, lo cogí y encendí la luz para ver lo que ponía "Hijo, hemos visto que te has puesto unos aros de metal en la oreja como los incivilizados, estamos decepcionados contigo, hablaremos cuando volvamos del viaje a Japón" suspire, algo bueno, se había dado cuenta de algo en mi… ocho meses después de que me los hiciera. ¿Qué pasará cuando vean el tatuaje de mi hombro? ¿Suspenderán su viaje importantísimo? Lo dudo en gran medida.

Apague la luz del pasillo y entre a mi habitación, entonces me di cuenta de que había un post-it amarillo sobre mi almohada, eso era muy extraño, mis padres siempre habían respetado la intimidad de mi cuarto y nunca habían entrado para dejar ningún post-it dentro, si tenían algo importante que comunicarme lo pegaban en mi puerta, lo cogí y reconocí la pulcra caligrafía de mi madre "No hagas demasiado caso de tu padre cariño, recuerda que Shakespeare también llevaba un pendiente, te quiero" sonreí, mi madre era muy dulce y permisiva conmigo mientras que mi padre era completamente lo opuesto.

Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir, como siempre, soñé con un par de ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa que me derretía en menos de un segundo.

Por la mañana me desperté descansado y con energía para afrontar un nuevo día. Hice mi cama, me asee, me cambie de ropa, hoy me puse una camiseta naranja, unos pantalones marrones claritos, deportivas negras y una cazadora negra, baje a desayunar y me encontré con mis dos mejores amigos Ed y Eddy.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?-Pregunte entrando a la cocina

-El unicejo quería madrugar por no sé qué… despiértame cuando sea una hora decente cabeza de calcetín-Me pidió Eddy durmiéndose sobre la isla de mármol de mi cocina

-¿Qué pasa Ed? Sueles dormir hasta las diez-Pregunte curioso viendo como metía todas mis tostadas en una tartera de metal de Superman

-¡La Comic con tío!-Contesto con una sonrisa enseñándome un poster a color-Compre tres entradas por internet hace un mes y es hoy ¡Tenemos que ir antes de que se lleven las mejores figuras de colección!-Entonces me cogió como un saco de patatas y a Eddy por el tobillo-Tu conduces Doble D, yo tengo mucho sueño, llevo sin dormir una semana

-Pero Ed ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?-Pregunte mientras que Ed me sentaba en el sitio del piloto de mi Nisán Juke-¿Y si ya tenía planes?

-Me asegure de que no los tuvieras-Contesto con una sonrisa sentándose detrás con Eddy-Tienes que ir a Watermelon Road-Añadió poniéndose el cinturón

-¡Eso está a una hora de camino Ed!-Pero daba igual, él ya se había dormido como un tronco-En fin, si ya tiene las entradas…-Para asegurarme mire en los bolsillos de su abrigo y encontré tres entradas impresas en uno de ellos, la última vez que hizo algo parecido fuimos a otro estado y cuando llegamos resulto que se había olvidado las entradas en su habitación-En marcha

Pasamos todo el día en Watermelon Road, Ed hizo un montón de fotos a cosplayers, se compró algunos cómics que no tenía, incluso le compro un peluche de Pikachu a May, Eddy consiguió ligar con dos cosplayers de anime y acabo con un gorro de Súper Mario, yo también me lo pase bien, compre un cómic (Ed no dejo de insistir hasta que lo compre y le asegure de que me lo iba a leer esa misma noche) comí un poco de comida asiática que vendían en un stand y jugué a algunas demos que había repartidas por todo el evento. Ed se lo paso como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad, estaba completa y absolutamente agotado, Eddy y yo tuvimos que llevarle entre los dos al coche.

El primero al que deje fue a Ed, su madre me agradeció el que le hubiese llevado y traído, Ed no había dejado de decirle lo bien que se lo iba a pasar en esa Comic con. El siguiente en bajarse de mi coche fue Eddy, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, el coche de su hermano estaba aparcado en la entrada y no le apetecía absolutamente nada tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo.

Al llegar a mi casa vi que mi móvil se había quedado en la cocina, no me había dado cuenta en todo el día, realmente no lo había necesitado, por curiosidad lo encendí y vi que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de voz. Abrí mi bandeja de entrada y escuche el primer mensaje, de Marie.

-Hola Doble D, seguro que tú estas ocupado limpiando toda tu casa, ¡Obseso! Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que ya he llamado a Brad y le he contado todo de lo que hablamos ayer por la noche, habría dado todo mi dinero por ver su cara, pero me conformo con haberle escuchado suplicándome que no dijese nada el lunes en clase, ya claro, nos vemos

El siguiente mensaje era de Brad, me asuste un poco pero lo escuche.

-¡Hijo de-! Marie ya me ha contado todo ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Ella dice que cada vez que tenía algún contacto conmigo pensaba en ti, pero estoy seguro de que te la tirabas, si, lo sé, es imposible que un tío y una tía sean amigos, uno siempre quiere algo más, pero te aseguro que cuando vuelva te voy a partir las piernas Edd, me da igual que seas el delegado de clase o el hijo de un ricachón ¿Me oyes? Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que-

El siguiente mensaje salto automáticamente, también era de Brad.

-Se ha cortado el anterior mensaje, sigo por donde lo había dejado… ¿Me oyes? Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que eres un inútil, que eres un paquete, un empollón, un don nadie, que el tenis es un juego de nenazas y todo eso de hacerte el inventor no es más que una estafa, no inventas nada ¡Pringado!

El siguiente mensaje era de Marie. Me puse un poco nervioso, a lo mejor se había enterado de que Brad me había amenazado y tenía planeado hacer algo, eso era muy suyo.

-Hola Doble D… me he pasado por tu casa y no estabas… tampoco está tu coche ¿A dónde has ido? Por favor dímelo, quiero hablar contigo… Dios… eres tan listo, pero a veces eres tan idiota… ¡Te quiero! Ala ya lo he dicho, todo lo que te dije sobre lo de mentirle a Brad diciendo que cada vez que estaba a su lado pensaba en ti era una mentira ¡Es verdad! Pienso en ti todo el rato y pensé que si salía con Brad te pondrías celoso y harías algo, pero no hacías nada… por favor, dime que también me quieres

El último mensaje salto al instante, era de hacía solo diez minutos.

-Hola *hip* Doble D… *hip* te he eshtado eshperrrrrrando en mi cacha, pero *hip* no jas aparecio' *hip* ¿Tan horrible soy? Gueño, supocho que es *hip* lo que tiene sherrrr una Kankkkerrrrrrr *hip* no eres sufiente para un adorable D… *hip* ¡AMO A EDDWARD HARPER! *hip* zoy una stupida… pero los borashos y los mocoshosh dicen la verdad ¿O era al rever? *hip* ya no lo che… *hip* me he puesto ciega Jajajajajaja

Apague el móvil y salí corriendo hacia el parque de caravanas atravesando el bosque, antes de llegar al parque vi una sombra cantando en mitad de un pequeño claro con una botella de cristal en la mano derecha.

-Young and foolish, seemed to be the way and I was stupid, to think that I could stay. Oh, oh, to think that I could stay, goodbye my friend, hello heartache, it's not the end, it's not the same, wish it didn't have to be this way but, you will always mean the world to me, love, goodbye my friend, hello heartache, I was champagne, you were Jameson, every bad thing we did was so much fun, I've seen your best side you got to see my worst, it's not the first time but this one really hurts. Oh, oh, yeah, this one's gonna, it hurts, goodbye my friend, hello heartache, it's not the end, it's not the same

La poca luz que llegaba entre las ramas de los arboles iluminada intermitentemente a la chica que estaba cantando, aunque no me hizo falta luz para saber que se trataba de Marie borracha como una cuba… me acerque un poco a ella y cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto ella cambio la canción y puso una expresión de dolor que fue como una espina directa a mi corazón.

-We don't have to talk, we don't have to dance, we don't have to smile, we don't have to make friends, it's so nice to meet you, let's never meet again, we don't have to talk, we don't have to dance, we don't have to dance...

Me acerque a ella y pude ver una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, le sujete la cabeza con las manos y se la limpie con el pulgar, entonces volvimos a hacer contacto.

-No tenemos que hablar, no tenemos que sonreír, no tenemos que ser amigos, no tenemos ni que volver a vernos, me duele mucho estar cerca de ti sabiendo que nuca seré correspondida-Lloro ella dejando que le limpiase otra lagrima que bajaba desde su ojo

-Que tonta eres Marie…-Dije de forma cariñosa acariciándole el dorso de la mandíbula-Te has olvidado de la parte que va antes del estribillo…-Ella frunció el ceño sin entender- You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself, I'll break it to you easy, this is hell, this is hell, you're looking and whispering, you think I'm someone else, this is hell, yes. Literal hell… esto es un infierno Marie… que pienses que soy otra persona… no soy Brad, no soy súper atlético, pero lo que de verdad me duele, es que pienses que nunca te corresponderé… ¿Sabes el martirio que ha sido para mí que no dejase de hablar de Brad? El saber que te encanta Harley Quinn, que Andy Biersack es tu amor platónico, me he aprendido todas las canciones de su álbum en solitario y algunas de Black Veil Brides solo por ti ¡Y me dan miedo esos tíos! También sé que prefieres hacer las cosas bajo presión, que odias despertarte y que no haya nadie a tu lado porque siempre has dormido acompañada por tus hermanas… sé que tu pelo es azul pero que mientes diciendo que en realidad es castaño, también sé que te gusta llevar mi gorro ¿Crees que no te he visto ponértelo cuando nos quedamos dormidos viendo pelis en casa de Ed?-Marie soltó una risita y me pareció preciosa-Y también sé que me has robado el aliento, al principio de forma dolorosa, pero después dejaste de robarlo porque era tuyo… te amo Marie Kanker

-Eres estúpido Doble D-Contesto Marie apartándose un poco-¿¡Has tenido que esperar a que este borracha para decirme eso!? ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero nada contigo, no eres romántico-Y se tropezó consigo misma-Y el suelo está muy duro…

-¿Y si te levanto y te pido que seas mi novia?-Pregunte ayudándola a levantarse, tenía un poco de tierra por la cara así que se la quite con el borde de la manga-¿Quieres?

-Claro que si amor-Y se lanzó a mi cuello… más o menos, casi se vuelve a caer pero la cogí por el torso y la pegue a mí-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

-¿Me puse a cantar?

-Si

-Pero si no se

-Yo solo te digo lo que paso

-Es cierto Marie, a veces cuando bebes mucho te pones a cantar canciones de Avril

-Pero si no me gustan sus canciones, ni si quiera la escucho

-Pues la cantas muy bien hermanita

-Genial, ahora sé que canto a Avril Lavigne cuando estoy borracha, tengo un novio y una resaca de tres pares de narices…

-Sí, y pensar que todo empezó por una quedada 


End file.
